Acerca de la nieve
by SkuAg
Summary: Sora y Yamato viajan a Francia a pasar unos días con sus abuelos maternos. [SORATO]


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Acerca de la nieve**

* * *

La primera vez que Sora fue a Europa occidental pasaba de los veinte años y aún no había terminado de estudiar. Yamato tampoco, y su denodado esfuerzo por estudiar ingeniería y aislarse del mundo en el proceso les había valido a los dos el regaño de sus abuelos maternos (a los que Sora no conocía) y pasajes para que ambos pasaran una quincena en Francia. Los abuelos no veían a Yamato desde el instituto y estaban ansiosos por conocerla, ya que no solo Takeru no dejaba de hablar de ella, sino que incluso Natsuko le había hecho buena fama.

Todos motivos por los cuales Sora, hecha un manojo de nervios, solo podía pensar en lo despeinada y mal maquillada que estaba mientras cargaba una mochila de novata en viajes largos (¡pesadísima!) y perseguía a su novio por estaciones de metro y combinaciones atestadas de gente.

Yamato, por el contrario, era otra historia. Su mochila azul parecía casi vacía, a pesar de que ella sabía que no había escatimado en nada y no había olvidado ni el botiquín. Sus cabellos parecían ser de peluquería y hasta había una humedad en sus mejillas que le daba aspecto de recién salido de la ducha, relajado y limpito para arrancar el día.

Sora notó que, por una vez, sus ojos y su cabello, su aspecto físico en general, lo hacían pasar desapercibido y prácticamente lo mimetizaban. Era extraño para ella darse cuenta de que no se sentía insegura por las miradas femeninas que acosaban a su novio ya que aquí eran, si no inexistentes, al menos escasas.

Yamato, por su parte… se podía decir que Yamato brillaba. Había una serenidad casi desconocida en sus ojos, el asomo de una sonrisa relajada, una naturalidad inesperada… Sora pocas veces había hablado con él sobre la sensación de desconcierto que podía sentir cuando, al alzar la vista en el tren o en los recreos, se encontraba con una sucesión de rasgos similares que lo señalaban, a él, como extranjero. ¡A Yamato, el japonés de nombre más patriótico del país! Pero él, alguna vez, había insistido en que eso no le pasaba, que no eran más que ideas suyas o cosas que pasaban en los anime para _fujoshis_ que tanto miraba. Pero Sora, en Francia, no reconocía la tranquilidad con que su novio se movía en un ambiente que, para ella, era desconocido.

Le gustó. Porque todo de Yamato le gustaba.

Bajaron del metro y caminaron las últimas cuadras que les faltaban para llegar al departamento de los abuelos. A Sora le agradó que Yamato no insistiera en cargar su mochila. Se sentía cómoda cuando él demostraba cuanto la conocía, cuanto la tenía en cuenta. Distraída, se apoyó contra su brazo en la espera de un semáforo. Él la abrazó de la cintura y la besó en la coronilla de la cabeza. Sora se sonrojó, lo sintió raro… y entonces recordó que estaba en Francia y se dio cuenta de que Yamato había llegado mucho antes que ella.

.

Pero lo que sí le costó, fuera de que estuvieran o no en Francia, fue sentirse cómoda con los abuelos. Michel charlaba más que los demás Ishida juntos (no era tan difícil de todos modos, ya que ni Yamato ni Hiroaki se destacaban en la conversación, ¡ni siquiera su propia hija Natsuko!) y quería saber de Sora sus gustos por la comida, hacerla hablar francés y que de paso le contara sus planes de vida a futuro, junto a Yamato por supuesto. Sora, reservada por costumbre, se encontró balbuceando y tratando de seguirle al ritmo a Michel sin despreciar la comida que la abuela Yukino, con paciencia y un poco impávida, le servía.

Sora la observó de reojo. Vestía con una elegancia nativa que jamás había visto en Natsuko, más relajada tal vez debido a su profesión. Sus pies eran pequeños y los juntaba bajo su silla, lado a lado y ligeramente ladeados. Con el cabello recogido y el maquillaje impecable, vestía un collar de perlas chinas con la presteza de una princesa japonesa. Al ver sus manos de finos dedos y uñas largas y limadas, Sora súbitamente se sintió insegura de sus manos morenas, su cabello desordenado y su maquillaje del día anterior.

Yamato le leyó la mente.

―Sora, ¿no deseas pasar a refrescarte un momento? Abuelo, apenas la has dejado descargar su mochila… ¡dale un respiro! ―pidió Yamato.

Michel respondió en francés, y Sora no entendió ni el _oui_ , así que no supo si lo ofendió o no pero, enseguida, su novio la estaba levantando de la silla e indicándole el camino hacia el baño.

―Límpiate las migas de la boca ―le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta por ella.

―¡Yama ―quiso protestar, pero se encontró con la puerta frente a sus narices. ¡¿Pero cómo podía ser que Yamato no le hubiera avisado antes que estaba haciendo el ridículo?!

Si no fuera porque sabía que era a causa del cansancio del viaje, la diferencia horaria y los nervios por conocer a la familia de Yamato, se hubiera largado a llorar ahí mismo, sobre sus ojeras con finas líneas negras allí donde el maquillaje se había corrido, su máscara de pestañas pegoteada y las manchas rojas que comenzaban a salirle en el cuello debido a los nervios. Pero si Sora no había dejado que Piedmon la atemorizara hasta impedirle actuar, mucho menos dejaría que los abuelos de Yamato (que parecían una pareja de lo más amable y atenta, aunque la abuela era intimidante como Natsuko) lo hicieran. Le sonrió al espejo, porque Mimí siempre le decía que la hacía sentir mejor.

Más tranquila, se dedicó a lavarse la cara. No tenía su _necessaire_ de cremas y maquillaje, ya que no eran objetos que llevara en su bolso de mano, por lo tanto presentarse a cara lavada era su mejor opción. Era, también, algo con lo que Sora se sentía cómoda, y que Yamato disfrutaba especialmente.

―Es porque así puedo contarte las pecas ―le decía a veces―, y decidir si el color de tus ojos es tinto o borgoña ―agregaba los días en que estaba especialmente cariñoso y particularmente a solas.

Aún le estaba sonriendo a su reflejo, y su reflejo estaba sonrojado. Se rio y sintió un poco tonta por estar pensando en esas tonterías mientras la familia la esperaba afuera, pero también notó que las manchas rojas de los nervios ya estaban desapareciendo.

Se cepilló los dientes, arregló el flequillo con los dedos y estuvo lista para salir. No había forma de parecer de peluquería como Yamato, pero al menos podría dar la impresión de ser calma y estar serena.

―Sora. ―Yamato la esperaba en el marco de la puerta del pasillo―. Te ves bien. ―Se acercó y le acarició el cabello―. Me gustas mucho a cara lavada ―dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

―Yamato, ¡tus abuelos! ―reclamó, incómoda, mientras intentaba alejar su rostro de él.

―No están aquí y esto es Francia. No enloquezcas ―rio.

―Estás tan relajado ―murmuró―. ¿Ya me odian tus abuelos? ―preguntó, en contra de sí misma, ya que si comenzaba a pensarlo de vuelta, otra vez su cuello se llenaría de manchas rojas.

―No seas tonta. Todo el mundo te quiere, ahora regresa al living. Mi abuela es una excelente cocinera.

―Ya sé por dónde vienen los genes. ―Y Sora de nuevo se sintió relajada.

Su cuerpo la acompañó. Si las manchas rojas persistían no se enteró. Los párpados y la nariz no volvieron a transpirarle y sus pies dejaron de tamborilear nerviosos. Incluso pudo relajar las manos, no tan lindas como las de Yukino, pero al menos con las uñas limpias.

Y por cierto que Yukino era tan elegante como su nombre, "ser como la nieve", y un poco Blanca Nieves también. A pesar de su edad, su cabello aún mantenía el negro rabioso, color obsidiana, tan popular entre los japoneses. Sus arrugas se notaban relajadas por la expresión cándida de su rostro, y sus labios color rojo parecían ser su único maquillaje. Sus manos tenían uñas largas y bien cuidadas y sus pies se veían pequeños dentro de sus zapatos verdes. Sora pensó que Yukino, en su juventud, había sido el ideal de belleza japonesa, y que Michel se había vuelto loco desde el primer momento en que la vio: extranjera, distinta, tal vez etérea.

Yamato era más parecido físicamente a Natsuko que a Hiroaki, y ahora Sora entendía de donde venía su piel blanca como las perlas y el rasgo puramente japonés en la forma de sus ojos. El color de cabello y de ojos, claro, provenía de Michel. La serenidad de Natsuko, la música de Hiroaki… pero todo lo demás era puro Yamato, y sólo Yamato. Su capacidad de sacrificio y su impulso por dejarlo todo, hasta su vida, para proteger a los que quería. Sus nervios cuando quería decir algo lindo y no tenía una hoja donde plasmarlo en forma de canción. Sus sonrojos cuando alguien lo agarraba con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con un comentario o un gesto lindo hacia ella, Takeru o Gabumon… la ternura de sus enojos cuando su digimon se hacía el desentendido de sus dramas infantiles y sus cachetes hinchados cuando quería evitar reírse del último comentario de Taichi, porque prefería hacerse el serio y malo.

Sora no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en mudo, sonriendo, memorizando hasta el brillo en la coronilla de Yamato. Era tan lindo, ¡lo podría mirar toda la vida!

―Sora. ―Fue Yukino quien la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y junto a su sonrojo de vergüenza temió que volvieran al ataque las manchas de los nervios―. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Y Sora no sabía que quería, porque tampoco sabía de qué habían estado hablando, pero no podía negarse a acompañar a la abuela de Yamato aunque le causara nervios estar a solas con ella. Sonrió, juntó sus piernas como su madre le recalcaba que hiciera cuando era pequeña, y se levantó.

Siguió a Yukino hasta la cocina y la esperó mientras preparaba té en una tetera de hierro. A pesar de que había adoptado vestimentas occidentales, su casa, sus costumbres y hasta sus movimientos eran más japoneses que ella misma.

―No debes sentir miedo de interrumpir a mi esposo cuando habla mucho. No se da cuenta de que lo hace.

Pero ni aunque le firmara una orden obligándola a hacerlo sería Sora capaz de interrumpir al abuelo de Yamato mientras hablaba. ¡O a cualquier otra persona!

―Y no estés tan nerviosa ―sonrió―. Vamos a ser familia, lo sabes.

Sora se sonrojó, ya que con Yamato no hablaban mucho de ese tema. Ya llevaban siete años de noviazgo y habían sido felices absolutamente todo el tiempo. Sora sentía que había vivido todo con Yamato, y eso no significaba que no les quedara nada por vivir, sino que todo lo que ella había vivido, lo había hecho con él. Y no podía imaginar que no fuera así en el futuro, pero tampoco lo imaginaba demasiado. Habían llegado a un momento en el que estar con el otro era tan natural que ya no se lo cuestionaba. No temía cometer alguna equivocación que lo enojara y los hiciera pelear, y de hecho cada vez que peleaban ella ya sabía de antemano que así sería. Porque diferencias tenían, por supuesto. Pero sabían manejarlas.

Iba aún más allá que saber cómo tomaba ella su té, él su café o como doblaban la ropa. Que Sora apretaba la pasta de dientes por debajo y Yamato por el medio, pero a los dos les gustaba de hierbas en vez de menta. Que cuando Sora tenía su período Yamato no podía abrazarla ni tocarla en el estómago, y cuando él despertaba tenía lagañas desagradables.

Estar con Yamato era como estar con su familia. E iban a seguir siendo familia, pasara lo que pasara.

Y entonces entendió el comentario de Yukino.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―preguntó.

―Porque te vi mirarlo ―contestó―. Ayúdame con la bandeja ―pidió―. Si le llevamos una cerveza a mi esposo y a tu novio, podemos ir a charlar más tranquilas en la habitación.

Y Sora rio como si estuvieran cometiendo una travesura.

.

No había pensado que iba a ser tan fácil llevarse bien con ella. Que se entenderían como si se conocieran desde siempre y no solo por medio de los relatos de Yamato, que ella conocería a la familia de su madre y que sabría de significados de flores tanto como de nombres. La abuela entrecerraba los ojos igual que Yamato y alzaba un dedo al aire como él cuando quería que alguien le prestara atención. Era seria, pero en realidad era una fachada: como Natsuko y como Yamato después que ella.

Se sintió cómoda. En familia.

―¿Has traído tus diseños?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―Traté de traer lo menos posible… y también de descansar mientras esté aquí. Mi muñeca ―alzó su mano derecha― sufrió un pequeño tirón en el instituto, cuando jugaba al tenis, y cuando dibujo durante muchas horas, muchos días seguidos, vuelve a doler.

―¿No puedes seguir jugando al tenis? ―Vio la preocupación en su rostro.

―¡No, no, de ninguna manera! Sí puedo, no fue nada grave… a veces en los días de humedad me molesta y… Yamato dice que cuando me inspiro, dibujo sin parar. Por eso me duele.

―¿No utilizas computadoras o esas pantallas pequeñas que usan los jóvenes hoy en día para dibujar?

―Tablet ―rio Sora―. No ―se alzó de hombros―. Siempre me resultó más natural dibujar a mano… me gusta apoyar los lápices de colores sobre el papel y elegir cuales quiero usar. ―Tal vez estaba hablando de más, pero se sentía _cómoda_. Era innegable.

Yukino demoró en volver a hablar, y Sora se sintió un poco nerviosa. Tal vez estaba siendo en exceso simpática.

―Eres una mujer de otra época, Sora. Como tu nombre.

Se sonrojó y no encontró respuesta.

―Ven. ―Y otra vez se encontró siguiendo a la abuela de Yamato por la casa, específicamente hasta el vestidor―. No vengo por aquí muy seguido, ya que tenemos casi toda nuestra ropa en el placar de la habitación ―explicó―. Es por eso que hay olor a anti polillas. ―Abrió la puerta, pesada, de un vestidor que tenía el tamaño de su habitación en casa de su madre. Encendió una luz colgante y ambas pudieron caminar dentro de él―. Esto es lo que quería mostrarte… espero que no estén arruinados.

Y Sora tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción al ver frente a sí una colección de kimonos, obis y yukatas que tenían, al menos, medio siglo de vida.

―¡Oh por favor! ―exclamó cuando no pudo resistirlo más, y sin pedir permiso se abalanzó a pasar sus manos por los bordados antiguos y las telas de colores―. ¡Esto es un tesoro!

―Me gustaría usarlos más seguido. ―Yukino acarició las telas con cuidado―. A mi esposo le gustan, pero siempre que los visto para ir a algún lugar me siento… extranjera.

Y Sora entendió algo que Yamato nunca había sabido explicarle, y es que no se sentía incómodo ante miradas ajenas porque él, simplemente, no era un extranjero en Japón.

―Tal vez en tu boda. Será una boda sintoísta, ¿cierto?

Sora se sonrojó, pero asintió. Tampoco lo habían hablado, pero sí. Con su madre y padre y con Yamato Takeru en la familia de él, dudas no había. Y si las hubiera habido, Sora en ese mismo momento hubiera decidido tener una boda sintoísta para que la hermosísima abuela de Yamato pudiera usar sus kimonos.

―¿Aún le quedan? ―preguntó, aunque sabía que sí. Era una mujer diminuta.

―Creo que sí… ¿sabes arreglar kimonos? ―preguntó, Sora volvió a asentir. No podía quitar las manos de ellos―. Tenemos quince días para probarlos todos y ver en qué estado se encuentran entonces ―sonrió.

Sora podría haber llorado, solo por pensar en que durante quince días podría estar ¡tocando y estudiando y analizando esos kimonos antiguos y especiales y originales que tenía frente a sí…! Y entonces pensó en Yamato y retiró sus manos de ellos.

―Lo siento. Le prometí a Yamato que no traería mis cuadernos porque él quiere que descanse algunos días de mis diseños. ―Y aunque Sora ya comenzaba a querer a Yukino como a su abuela, le era imposible aún ponerla por delante de los deseos de Yamato.

―Sora. ―Yukino acortó el paso que las separaba y alzó sus manos hasta tocarla a ambos lados de su rostro. Sora era más alta, pero aun así sintió caer sobre sí una mirada sabia y profunda como pocas veces había sentido―. Puede ser nuestro secreto ―y guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que Sora soltaba una carcajada involuntaria.

―¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

La pregunta de Michel las sobresaltó. Junto a Yamato, las observaban confusos desde el pasillo. Yukino, más rápida de reflejos de lo que Sora hubiera esperado, colocó una boina de color mostaza en sus cabellos.

―Sora quería probarse ropa francesa ―explicó―. ¿No le queda bien esta boina, Yamato?

Sorprendido, Yamato asintió. Sora se miró con timidez en el espejo y sonrió, ¡le encantaba!

―Pues ahora es de Sora. Vamos, querida. La cena no va a hacerse sola.

Sora salió del vestidor detrás de Yukino, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

―No querido, de ninguna vez te dejaré entrar a mi vestidor ―aclaró, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su marido―. ¡Andando, andando! Que mientras más temprano cocinemos, más temprano estos jóvenes se irán a dormir. ¡A Sora le queda tanto por conocer en París!

Pero Sora sabía que, durante los quince días siguientes, lo que más querría sería volver a encerrarse en esa habitación a recordar y conversar con Yukino.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas:** El año pasado vi un fanart de Sora con boina y desde entonces tengo el inicio de esta historia abandonado en un cuaderno. No sé de qué iba a tratar antes, pero ahora es esto lo que salió. Al nombre de la abuela lo elegimos en conjunto con otras soratistas, pensando en poner algo navideño por el aniversario sorato y algo de invierno debido a que Natsu(ko) es verano.

Este es el final, pero no descarto en el futuro agregar algún otro one shot con estos protagonistas en esta colección.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Si fue así, déjame un review.


End file.
